The present invention relates to a tool for attaching fencing wire to a post with a tie-wire clip.
Although various tools for attaching fencing wire to a post have been proposed, a satisfactory tool for accomplishing such attachment has never been developed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tool that is simple yet provides for a very effective and satisfactory attachment of a fencing wire to a post.